


The Twins Who Lived, Snape's Kids

by Lexie_Black_1992



Series: The Twins Who Lived,Snapes Kids [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Harry Potter, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Severus Snape, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fantasy, Female Harry Potter as Sarah Potter, Fix-It, Freya - Freeform, Freya is Lily Potter, Freya is an adopted sibling, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love, M/M, Magical Twins, Mates, Multi, No relation to the Norse siblings except adoption, Possible Avengers - Freeform, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Severus Snape, Protective Tom Riddle, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, The twins have three biological parents, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love, True Mateing, Twin Bound, Wolverine is James Potter, family love, mateing, product of a true mating, soul bonding, soulbond, soulbound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Black_1992/pseuds/Lexie_Black_1992
Summary: The War was won but only The golden quad Luna Neville Draco had survived Draco joined the light side shortly after the war started Sarah Potter is Harry's twin sister Both held the the lighting bolt scar on their forehead They had both been marked as the dark lord's equal the night their parents were murdered They chose to go back in time with a spell.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Twins Who Lived,Snapes Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any noticeable characters. I do own this particular story plot however. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH. The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

**This may be Draco-Harry. I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

**This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

My long red silky but greasy looking hair blew in the air as the tears slowly trailed down my dirt covered cheeks from my hazel brown eyes as I stood beside my twin brother Harry, while we fought in the last battle. Only the golden quad, Luna, Neville, and Draco seemed to be left. This had been our last stand against Voldemort the dark lord.

We had won the war but we had lost so many good and amazing souls. Harry and I had lost our parents most of our friends and our godfathers.

We had defeated The dark lord but we had to find a spell or ritual that would take us back to the past to change past mistakes and to save the wizarding world war was over but there was no one left to celebrate our win.

It took a long time because we had to look through all the family librairies looking for anything that could help us do what we had to do, which was go back as far as we could. It had taken weeks but we had finally found a ritual that could take us back. I was called Tempus itinerantur. We needed to gather six white candles, an atheme, and special runes.

Tempus itinerantur could send you back to any time but you couldn't go back to your present if you were born then your soul would then combine with your past self. If you were not yet born magic changed your genetic code slightly and making you a separate entity entirely with the slightly modified code.

We packed what we would need and gathered the ingredients we needed and about two weeks later we were ready we had our rune created and the candles around the rune. We used our wands to light the six candles. We chanted the spell three times and then stabbed ourselves with the athemes. Then all we saw was darkness.

When Sarah Potter awoke again she was in her eleven-year-old body, Now all she needed to do was find out what the date was.

Moments after the thought entered her mind, she heard her Aunt Petunia pound on her door screaming 'get up girl' she could also hear her Uncle Vernon doing the same to her brother Harry only he was saying boy instead of girl.

She grabbed the little hand mirror she had packed in her knapsack that was bigger on the inside, do to the use of the undetectable extension charm and looked at her reflection. She nearly growled as she saw that the glamour was back. She now looked nothing like her Papa, she just looked a lot like her mother. She no longer had her daddy's eye shape or his nose that she had once had. She also no longer had the same hair her papa had the silky and fine hair she had inherited from him.

She did some wandless magic to detangle and fix her hair and quickly threw on her clothes rushing out to help Harry make breakfast.

The twins used wandless magic to quickly make breakfast and quickly ate some before Aunty and Uncle noticed then they set the table shortly after, the Dursleys came in and sat down and the Potters didn't get any not that they had expected too,The post came about fifteen minutes after they were done eating, Uncle Vernon told Dudley to get the mail, Dudley, said he didn't want to go get it, to have Harry or Sarah get it.

That's when Sarah figured out what day it was, it was the day they received their Hogwarts acceptance letters. They each slid their letters into the slits in their cupboard doors. Yes, we each slept in a separate cupboard.

They didn't actually get to open their letters until late into the night they had gotten random cuts and bruises throughout the day also small fractures within their bodies.

* * *

** Sarah **

I entered my cupboard late that night after finishing all the chores that Aunt Petunia had told me that I needed to get done today, I was finally able to open my letter and read it, even if I already knew what it said I loved reading it again because it had always made me feel special like I belonged somewhere.

I then grabbed a piece of parchment from my little knapsack that was bigger on the inside and started to write a reply.

* * *

_ **Hello this is Sarah and Harry Potter** _

_ **We have received our letters. We would happily attend but please send someone to get us. Someone who at least looks Human, as our relatives do not tolerate anything to do with magic.** _

_ **sincerely Sarah Lilly Potter and Harry James Potter.** _

* * *

The next day I got one of the Hogwarts owls' attention and asked them to take the letter back to Hogwarts.

I know that we weren't supposed to have any knowledge about magic but I didn't care no one really cared if we knew or not, except maybe the head master.

The next day there was a loud knock on the door during lunch. Uncle Vernon told our cousin Dudley to go get the door and he threw a temper tantrum because he didn't want to go get it. So I volunteered to get it, I got up and walked to the front door and looked through the peephole on the front door, to see who it was and saw that it was my Papa, I had a wide grin on my face my brother was right next to me so I mouthed papa to him and he gained a huge grin as well.


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own Harry Potter or any noticeable characters. I do own this particular story plot however. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH. The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

**This may be Draco-Harry. I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

**This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When she looked out the peephole she saw the man that she hadn't thought she would see for a while yet, at least she didn't expect to see him until the beginning of the school year, it was her Papa, Severus Snape. My brother was happy that the person who came was our Papa grining together we opened the door.

* * *

** Sarah & Harry **

"Papa" we whispered together looking through the peephole. Though we both knew he did not know us anymore. Just of us as the girl and the boy who lived.

We opened the door together Whispering "Papa" again. We both jumped on him hugging him tightly whispering Papa in his ears. We felt his whole body tense when he heard what we had said.

"I am not your father Potters', I am Severus Snape one of your future professors at Hogwarts," he replied prying us off. Sighing we allowed him to pry us off mumbling "stupid glamour." "That's not what the Potter Will says or our birth certificates say for that matter," we muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Freaks who is at the door?"Uncle Vernon yelled from the dining table and we both flinched as we heard him. Sarah had a blush on her face in embarrassment at what Uncle had called us.

Uncle Vernon soon came out because we had taken too long to answer him. we shrunk back as he passed not wanting to be hurt by him today. Sarah quickly and discreetly handed Papa two letters right before Uncle came out.

Our Uncle freaked out when he saw that it was a wizard in his doorway. He said that we would not be going to a school to learn magic tricks.

* * *

** Severus **

I saw the Potters flinch when a loud male's voice was heard, they seemed terrified as he came out soon after, he was a whale of a man and I could only guess this was the Uncle. I watched as the twins try to make themselves seem as small as possible as they shrank back against the wall. When his back was turned Sarah quickly but discreetly gave me two letters.

Then Mr. Dursley started to attempt to push me out of the house. I only allowed him too because I needed to read the letters before I could go any further with my actions. I was confused as Lilly had never told me I had fathered two children let alone that the twins weren't actually Potter's.

I had a lot to think about after hearing the comment about glamours. I wondered why they would have glamours on and what exactly these glamours were hiding.

I disapparated and landed outside the wards of Hogwarts. I made my way to my private rooms and pulled out the two letters. I sighed as I sat down in my favorite chair by the fire before looking down at the letters one was in Lily's familiar handwriting a tear left my eyes as I saw it.

I carefully opened the letter a picture had fallen out as I unfolded the parchment. It was a picture of Lilly, James, the twins and I all smiling happily. Lilly and I were looking at the twins with pride and love in our eyes and smiles. I didn't remember this picture however it didn't make sense. You'd think I'd remember when this picture had been taken, or even that this picture had been taken.

* * *

_ **To: My dearest Sev** _

_ **If you are reading this one of two things has happened. The first being we won the war and I personally gave this to you before unlocking your memories of us all. Two being I have died and you found this hidden in my diary that I left in the nightstand in our shared room. I love you and I always have and always will love you know this if I am gone.** _

_ **I know you won't remember the photo held within this parchment because of what happened a couple weeks after the twins first birthday, after the prophecy had been spoken and you had insisted that the twins, James and I go into hiding.** _

_ **The twins our all of ours biologically due to magic. They are the product of a true mating of the love between all of us. Magic chose it that way. Our beautiful babies. They miss you, you know they are always asking for you about you wanting their papa.** _

_ **You may not believe me but we were all linked together, we were all mated after we broke the block on our soulbond. We were seventeen when we found out about the block. You my love had decided to have your memories of all of us altered to keep us safe from Voldemort.** _

_ **Now I have something I must confess, I am actually, well to say the most my spirit and soul is actually that of a goddess. I am Freya Odindóttir I know my love that I didn't tell you and I am sorry for that, I personally didn't know before. You see these memories just started coming back to me about a week ago.** _

_ **James is actually not a normal wizard. He just started to remember wars from long ago in the muggle world. His soul had been taken and put into a stillborn baby boy by Dumbledore. He remembers his life as being the wolverine a mutant.** _

_ **If Lily and James have died, don't give up hope we will still exist just within our true bodies.** _

_ **Also please remember we will always love you, always and we will find you once again even if Lilly and James die. It may take some time and we may look different but we will still be us, my love. Our souls will remember each other our bonds will still exist.** _

_ **💜 With love always, Lily💜** _

* * *

** Severus **

I read over the letter, tears of pain and regret leaking out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do about this situation. I didn't want to put my children in danger. Even if they were apparently part Norse goddess/god and mutant on their other parents' sides, and on my side they were part natural vampire.

I didn't know what to think about this new information. That Lily was actually a Norse goddess. That James was actually a mutant. That they were both my mates,that I had actually loved him at one the Twins had three biological parents and I was their father just as much as James my flower and James are probably still was all so much, almost too much information. They could very well be strong enough to end the dark lord once and for all being one part Norse, one part mutant and one part vampire.

I knew one thing for sure I would be taking custody of my children. I would train them to be strong and how to use their natural talents. I also would reunite with my mates and not lose them again.

My children deserve to know their parents. They deserve love, happiness and true family. The way my daughter flinched at her Uncle's voice and even more so when he came into the hall, it reminded me of my own childhood.

After a few moment's I pulled out the other letter opening it to begin reading it. Another picture fell out of this one. It was a picture of me looking a little older not by much but still I looked a few years older and two teens who looked a bit like my mates and I.

* * *

_ **Dear: Papa** _

_ **I know you are confused about everything. I know you think we are your enemy's children. The truth is in part we are but at the same time we are yours too and mums do to special mate magic. We have a gift for you within the runes at the bottom of this letter. But first I know this will be hard to believe but we are actually from a terrible future, a future where almost everyone died including you, by a snake's bite. However there is but one way to save the one with a twisted mind. You see Tom is actually not as twisted as he seems he had plans good plans for the wizarding world. However a certain old fool twisted his mind because he wanted to be a hero. The old fool did it once before to his own mate Grindelwald. He too had great plans at one time. You see all the inbreeding is killing our kind killing the magic and making squibs. I believe muggleborns are descendants from the squibs that all the 'purebloods' created. We need the muggle borns and muggles to flourish. To be strong once more. However the old fool just wants the spotlight. He wants to have us killed after all of this the war just because of how powerful harry and I will become due to our family blood. We can't tell you too much of the future we want to stop but we will tell you we will be stopping that future. Also yes mother and father are still alive they saved us a couple times and helped us find the spell we used to get to this time. Dad is in New York or Canada right now his true name is James Logan Howlett, but he goes by Logan or wolverine he however does not have all his memories because of receiving three Adamantium bullets to the head after getting an Adamantium coated skeletal system and it dented his skull but we think that magic may be able to heal the damage. Mum is in Asgard with her brothers. She does remember us but she hasn't been able to get back to us. We hope you will accept us and give us the childhood we weren't able to have the first time around but also trust us to do things you may not want us to experience. As for your suspicion of abuse by our relatives it's true. We are malnourished and are raily fed. They only feed us enough so we don't die on them. Uncle beats us anytime accidental magic happens or he grounds us to our cupboards with no food or water for days at a time. All we want is a loving and caring family. To be accepted and loved.** _

_ **Love Sarah and Harry Snape, Potter Black.** _

* * *

A couple things exploded as I read the second letter. Spoiled and taken care off yeah right. Dumbledore had lied to all of the wizarding world.

My kids were beaten just because of their accidental magic. Children in the wizarding world were praised when the magic showed up. They were congratulated and on occasion rewarded for it.

Also I would have to make some nourishment potions to get them at a healthy and happy weight. There was no reason why a child shouldn't get enough food. Magical children needed to take in more food to be healthy, with their magical core still developing. They needed more calories to be healthy because magic burned off a lot of calories. 


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not own Harry Potter or any noticeable characters. I do own this particular story plot however. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH. The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

**This may be Draco-Harry. I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

**This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Sarah**

I had given my papa the two letters that I had held onto both of them held a couple picture one was from our mother the other from my brother and I. I hoped that they would shed some light on our situation. I had read the letter from mother but that had been after papa had been poisoned and killed by Negia the snake.

It had been charmed to always look brand new, the writing anyway even with age. The paper did age however. I hoped our Papa would get us out, would save us from the abuse, would take us in and love us.

Uncle Vernon had locked my brother and I into our cupboards after papa had left blaming us because a freak had come into his home. We had been stuck in our cupboards for three days now. Luckily we were prepared we had nutrition potions in our bags that we had brought back with us.

We were taking them when we needed and how we should. They helped a little bit the potion would work better if we had actual food in our systems.

* * *

** Sev **

I had made preparations to bring my children to their true home. They had given me back my memories along with some future runes also held a spell and potion to get rid of the dark mark and I took care of it as soon as I could.

I had gotten the proper custody papers to gain custody of my children and I placed myself as their magical them out from under Albus Dumbledore's thumb.I had given my memories of Albus to the ministry.

I had also given them the copy of memories my children had given to me of their true was no way Albus would be headmaster for much longer, after everything he did.

I apparated back to number four private drive, to pick up my children and gain custody of them. They deserved a true family even if I was the only parent at the moment. I kept Lily's letter at heart I could feel that she was still around. Her letter also explained the draw I've had to the states since James and Lilly had died but at the same time revived.

I was not going to allow my kids to be abused anymore. I wouldn't have stood for it in the first place. Yes, I felt that I had a lot to make up for before they completely trusted me. I was taking full custody over them at least until my mates and I reunited then we would all share it they were after all their kids as well they deserve the right.

* * *

** Harry **

I felt like today was the day, the day that we would finally be saved from the abuse. It had been three long days of chores and of course beatings if we weren't able to finish them or we didn't do them well enough. Also of course little to no food even with what little we secretly took.

Nutrition potions only worked so much and they worked best with food in our systems. The stock we had was running low we had only brought so many and god forbid we made more in this house. With magic hating muggles or in Aunty's case jealousy because she didn't have magic.

Anyway I just had a good feeling about today. Just a gut instinct and I've never not listened to my instincts before. I wouldn't have survived the first time around if I hadn't even with the Potter luck I had inherited from my father. I had inherited a love for potion creating from my papa and and a knack for defense against the dark arts.

I heard a knock on the door unfortunately Uncle Vernon had locked me in my cupboard. I had a feeling Sarah was in the same predicament. I heard Aunt Petunia going to answer the door shortly after hearing the knocking. Even though I was locked in a cupboard that was my room at the moment, I still felt that today would be a good day for my twin and I.

I heard Aunty screech when she got to the door and opened it. She screeched asking whoever was there why they were here.

* * *

** Sev **

The banshee was the one to answer the door this time. She asked me why I was here in screeches. I pinched the bridge of my nose before casting a silencing charm.

"Now then I'm here for only one reason. I'm here to claim guardianship of the Potter twins. Once this is done you will never see any of us again. Now I have the papers here all you need to do is sign them. Also I would like to know where the twins are." I said within a few minutes.

She gave me a tarrafide look before pointing to two cupboards I hissed. "If you would be so kind to release them we can get this done and over with. She opened the doors and shakelly told them to come out before leading me to the kitchen table. I handed over the papers and she and her husband quickly signed them. I took my kids with me and apparated to Prince manor. I showed them their new rooms and told them to go ahead and get comfortable while I prepared a small meal that their stomachs could handle.


	4. Chapter Four

**I do not own Harry Potter or any noticeable characters. I do own this particular story plot however. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH. The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

**This may be Draco-Harry. I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

**This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

** Sarah **

Papa had saved us he came for us and gained custody of us rather quickly and without a fight. Harry and I each had a room of our own and that was awesome and overwhelming we had never had our own actual rooms before. We were able to decorate our own rooms, we had never had the opportunity to do that before. The rooms that my brother and I had gotten had a sitting room, a bathroom and a small kitchenette.

The only room we had ever had was a cupboard we each had one of then a cramped small bedroom we had to share that was actually Dudley's second bedroom. It had only one lumpy bed in it, a crappy desk being held up by a couple old books under two of the legs, and a crappy chair we also had to share along with piles of broken toys.

Papa told us that he would take us to Diagon Alley later today or tomorrow and we were excited. It would be our first time, in this timeline and the alley would also be whole. Not war torn, with blasts and destroyed buildings.

It was about lunch time though and Papa told us to relax and adjust to our new surroundings while he prepared a light lunch for us. I pulled my knapsack off and started to pull some of the stuff I had stored in there.

I pulled out my hairbrush,hair ties toothbrush and toothpaste and hand mirror and put them into the attached bathroom. I pulled out my nourishment potion vials I set them on my nightstand. I only had maybe fifteen vials left. We had been taking them three times a day since we had gotten back here like we were supposed to but we hadn't been able to snatch that much food since we had gotten back here.

I was truly happy Papa was able to gain custody of my brother and I. I felt we were going to finally have a true childhood with a loving family with Papa,Mama and Daddy eventually. I knew right now we only had Papa but that was okay. Mama and Daddy would join us eventually once they were done with what they needed to do. I knew Daddy couldn't remember us yet due to the not fully healed head injury. I knew that Mama also had things she needed to do as a princess of Asgard.

I pulled my ruby necklace out of my bag and put it on. I was no longer scared of it being taken or broken by the Dursleys. I had gotten the necklace from Mama. It had protection runes etched into it and was able to help me control my abilities and magic.

My brother had one similar only hs was an emerald but it did the same as my own. We had gotten them the first time we had met her.

I pulled out my photo album that Papa had gifted me when he first found out I was his daughter. I think some of the things I had now had a copy in the same time stream.

I hung up my knapsack on one of the hooks that was on my new wall. I sat on the bed and flipped through the photo album looking at pictures of Mama and daddy and Papa all smiles and happy before shit had hit the fan. Before Mama and Daddy had to go into hiding with us and Papa made the decision to block his memories of us

* * *

** Harry **

Papa got us out of the bad place that we had been stuck in the first time around. I finally had a room I could call my own, not a cupboard and not a crappy tiny bedroom.

We would never have to go to the horrible home again. We wouldn't have to live with our horrible family who called us Freaks.

I pulled off my knapsack and pulled out my hair brush,toothbrush and toothpaste and put it in the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I pulled out my nourishment potion vials and set them on my nightstand. I only had maybe fifteen vials left.

I pulled the photo album that I had gotten from Hagrid and the one I got from Remus and set them on a bookshelf that was against one of the walls.

I couldn't believe that I was allowed to decorate this room as I pleased, that this was truly my room. Actually I should say rooms, there was a sitting room, a bathroom and a small kitchenette.

I was so excited that we finally had rooms that belonged to us and soully us. Our rooms were connected by the sitting room that we had to share but we actually had bedrooms and bathrooms to ourselves.

I heard Papa calling for us so I grabbed one of my nourishment potion vial and met my sister who had her own nourishment potion in her hand in the sitting room and we headed towards Papa's voice together. He was waiting by the bottom of the stairs and led us to the dining room.

We sat down next to each other and across from Papa. Papa made us some soup and grilled cheese sandwich one for each of us. We started to uncork our vials to take the potion but Papa stopped us before we were to drink them.

"What is that?" He asks pointing at the vials. "Well they are nourishment potions that we brewed ourselves before we came here, I mean before we came back to this time."I said in response.

He held out his hand asking to see them so we handed them to him for him to examine them he was after all the certified potions master. I knew that they were not perfect because they were a little dated. Sarah had gained a knack for potions taking after Papa in that instance, I picked up on it rather well as well but Sarah was the better of the two of us. She was the potions mistress out of the two of us.

He nodded in acceptance before pushing over two he made himself. Shrugging we uncorked the ones he gave us and drank them. Before starting on our soup and carefully eating the grilled cheese. The soup and sandwich was good and it didn't take too long to eat it. It was our first real meal in days.

As we ate Papa examined the potions that we had crafted. He had a small smile as he looked at them.

"These are well crafted potions which makes me proud of you for the work you put into crafting them. If you had made these in my class I would have given you an O for your grade." Papa told us after looking over them for a little while.

Papa told us to go upstairs and take a nap even though we were eleven years old. I think he knew that we needed sleep after our ordeal with our so-called family. The family that made the two of us do everything around their house from the break of dawn to late into the night every day.


	5. Chapter Five

**I do not own Harry Potter or any noticeable characters. I do own this particular story plot however. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH. The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

**This may be Draco-Harry. I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

**This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Severus**

I made the twins some soup and grilled cheese for their lunch. I noticed that they were about to drink a potion. I asked them what it was and they told me that it was a nutrient potion that they had brewed and I asked to examine it,it looked perfect if a tiny bit dated. I gave them some fresh ones though because the ones they had given me were no longer good because of how long I took to examine them.

After they finished eating I told them to go take a nap because I could tell they were exhausted. I would be taking the to Diagon Alley later today.

I went down to my potions lab and continued working on the potions that I had been brewing before I went to pick up my daughter and son. It took a few hours to get them finished but I got them done and put them into several vials. After that I cast a tempus and saw that it was four pm I had been down here for nearly four hours.

I walked back upstairs and went to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms. "Sarah,Harry get ready we will be leaving in fifteen minutes."I called up the stairs for them. I was going to take them to Gringotts first. Within the allowed time the children made it down the stairs and I grasped each of their hands and apprated to the leaky cauldron. I told them to follow me and lead them through the leaky cauldron to the back alley and tapped each brick in the pattern to open the wall and lead them to Gringotts.

We got there in a few moments and waited for a teller to be opened. It only took a little bit of time.

"Greetings master goblin,may the gold be flowing in your favor today. I would like to know if my brother, father and I could speak to someone about our accounts and maybe get an inheritance test done?" My daughter beat me to asking the goblin for assistance.

The goblin looked at us with a raised eyebrow but responded "And may your enemies be trembling before you this day, Certainly you may. Names please?"

"Sarah Lilly and Harry James Potter and our father Severus Snape." She said simply looking at the goblin. The goblin penned down our names and then said "This way Ms. and Mr. Potter and Griphook will see you now." We nodded and followed without question. Once he led us to the office he told Griphook what we had come for before heading towards the door. "Thank you may your gold ever flow," Sarah said to him giving him a smile but making sure her teeth were not showing.

Again the Goblin looked surprised and bowed at the waist, "And may your enemies fall before your blade," he replied before he left the room.

"Greetings clerk Griphook may the gold be flowing in your favor today." She said looking towards Griphook. "And may your enemies be trembling before you this day," Griphook replied with a smile, "How may I help you?"

"My brother and I would like to get the three standard tests done." Sarah responded.

* * *

** Sarah **

"Certainly" Griphook grabbed two pieces of parchment and a ceremony dagger "Just six drops of blood on these parchment and the spell will tell us what we need to know." Griphook said handing us the materials that we needed.

I slit a finger and then handed the dagger to my brother and he did the same, we each let six drops of blood drop onto our parchment, then watched as the cuts healed as quickly as they had appeared. It took a few minutes but the results soon came up.

* * *

_ ** Inheritance test for Sarah Lily Potter ** _

_ **Full Name: Sarahphina Lily Potter Black Snape Freyadóttir** _

_ **Mother: Freya Oldindóttir (Lilly Jane Potter)** _

_ **Fathers: Severus Alan Snape & James Logan Howlett (James Charlies Potter)** _

_ ** God parents ** _

_ **Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)** _

_ **Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)** _

_ **Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)** _

_ **Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)** _

_ **Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)** _

_ **Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)** _

_ ** Heirs to ** _

_ **Howlett (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Snape (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Prince ( By Blood Father)** _

_ **Potter ( By Blood Father)** _

_ **Peverell (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Gryffindor (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Hufflepuff (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Le Fay (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Evans (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Black (By Godfather)** _

_ **Lupin (By Godfather)** _

_ **Slytherin (By Conquest)** _

_ **Gaunt (By Conquest)** _

_ **Freyadóttir (By Blood Mother)** _

_ ** Creature inheritance ** _

_ **Natural Vampire (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)** _

_ **Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)** _

_ ** Magic ** _

_ **Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Natural Animagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)** _

_ **Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Other information** _

_ **Horcrux in scar** _

_ **Matebond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Various Glamors (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Mistress Of Death** _

* * *

_ ** Inheritance test for Harry James Potter ** _

_ **Full Name: Harrison James Alan Potter Black Snape Howlett Freyadóttir** _

_ **Mother: Freya Oldindóttir (Lilly Jane Potter)** _

_ **Fathers: Severus Alan Snape & James Logan Howlett (James Charlies Potter)** _

_ ** God parents ** _

_ **Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)** _

_ **Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)** _

_ **Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)** _

_ **Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)** _

_ **Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)** _

_ **Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)** _

_ ** Heirs to ** _

_ **Howlett (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Snape (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Prince ( By Blood Father)** _

_ **Potter ( By Blood Father)** _

_ **Peverell (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Gryffindor (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Hufflepuff (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Le Fay (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Evans (By Blood Mother)** _

_ **Black (By Godfather)** _

_ **Lupin (By Godfather)** _

_ **Slytherin (By Conquest)** _

_ **Gaunt (By Conquest)** _

_ **Freyadóttir (By Blood Mother)** _

_ ** Creature inheritance ** _

_ **Natural Vampire (By Blood Father)** _

_ **Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)** _

_ **Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)** _

_ ** Magic ** _

_ **Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Natural Animagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)** _

_ **Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Other information** _

_ **Horcrux in scar** _

_ **Matebond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Various Glamors (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)** _

_ **Master Of Death** _

* * *

** Sarah **

I took a deep breath to compose myself. My brother and I give the results to Papa so he can see why we were upset about, "Griphook would it be possible for you here at Gringotts take off the blocks, spells and glamours off my brother and I?" I asked the goblin clerk.

"Yes we can do the ritual here at Gringotts for a price." Griphook responded after a moment I nodded "You can take the payment from the potter vault we just want this remedied." I responded.


End file.
